el peor dia de nuestra vida
by yuyi33
Summary: Cuando Anonimo y Desconocido se unen a Blakk recibimos una visita no deseada que resulta no ser quien creemos ser.


**Holi, hace tiempo que no escribo y por fin me a venido la inspiración, por fin después de días sin saber que escribir y por fin a las 22:48 de la noche se me ocurre algo ALELULLA.**

Acía ya dos semanas desde que nos enteramos de que Blakk, Anonimo y Desconocido se avían unido formando la organización BAD(os juro que no lo avía planeado, se me acaba de ocurrir), cuando nos enteramos creí que seria lo peor que nos pasaría, asta este momento, ahora mismo yo y mis amigos estamos rodeados de secuaces BAD mas fuertes y poderosos que los Blakk y enfrente Blakk, Anonimo, Desconocido y una chica abrazada coquetamente a Anonimo, no me podía creer quien era esa chica, no me podría creer como acabamos rodeados y no me podía creer como empezó todo esto...

Unas semanas antes...

El día empezaba siendo normal, Eli y Kord estaban jugando a la consola, Pronto como siempre estaba cocinando, yo estaba fuera entrenando mis poderes y Trixie estaba ablando por teléfono con su madre.

Trixie:Mama, no, mama, me da igual que su madre y tu seais amigas, mama, no, mama me dejas hablar? Puffff, bale, bale, adiós mama, madre mía en que lio me he metido.

Ioanna:Hola Trix, y esa cara?-dije entrando con Fenix y Magnium en mi hombro y Luck viniendo detrás de mi.

Trixie:Una amiga de mi madre le a dicho que su hija quiere ser lanzadora y mi madre sin mi permiso la a invitado a quedarse unos días.

Ioanna:Y cual es el problema?-dije mientras les echaba agua a los animales y dándole de comer a Magnium.

Trixie:Esa chica me cae fatal, me hacia la vida imposible en el colegio.

Ioanna:Bueno seguramente no sera para tanto.

Eli:Que no sera para tanto?

Ioanna:Una chica que fastidiaba a Trixie en el colegio va a venir unos días.

Trixie:Mi madre me ha obligado.

Eli:Seguramente abra cambiado.

Ioanna:Todo el mundo tiene algo bueno en su interior.

Trixie:Y a ti hoy que te pasa?

Eli:Si, estas muy positiva.

Ioanna:No se, los pájaros cantan, el sol no me ha quemado la piel, estoy feliz, simplemente.

Heven:Chicos, tengo una mala noticia-dijo dando un portazo.

Ioanna:Mira por donde se ha estropeado.

Heven:Que?

Ioanna:Nada, cuenta nos.

Heven:Ay si, esto es terrible, Anonimo y Desconocido se an unido a Blakk.

Ioanna:QUE-dije levantandome de colpe-pero esto es terrible.

Heven:Eso es lo que he dicho yo.

Ioanna:Perdona. CREES QUE ES MOMENTO PARA ESTA TONTERIA.

Heven:Tienes razón, pero, que podemos hacer?

Ioanna:No lo se, esto es un problema muy gordo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir, era una chica rubia con mechas, llevaba puesto unos shorts negros con una camisa de tirantes roja que le llegaba asta el ombligo.

Xx:Hola Trixie-dijo mientras mi tiraba el abrigo a la cara y se acercaba a Trixie a darle un abrazo.

Ioanna:El día mejora por momentos.

Trixie:Hola Natalia, cuanto tiempo-dijo con la felicidad mas fingida del mundo.

Natalia:Y tanto, ya no estas gorda.

Ioanna:Me recuerda a tu madre-le dige a Heven-toma tu abrigo mona.

Natalia:Gracias, ahora coge mis maletas de la meca-sina (hiva a poner limusina pero no se si ay en bajoterra) vamos-dijo dando dos palmadas.

Ioanna:Perdona?

Natalia:Lo que oyes, vamos, si quieres que te de propina.

Ioanna:Perdona?

Natalia:No se entera.

Trixie:Natalia, ella es Ioanna, no es del servicio.

Natalia:Oh, perdona, con esa ropa creía que...

Ioanna:Que le pasa a mi ropa?

Natalia:Obviamente esa ropa es del año pasado.

Ioanna:*Por lo menos no parezco una puta*-pense, Heven y yo chocamos los cinco ya que Heven oyó el comentario leyendome la mente.

Eli:Hola, yo soy Eli.

Natalia:Hola guapo, no te avía visto-dijo coquetamente.

Trixie:Ven que te enseño tu habitación.

Ioanna:Eli, ven a echarme una mano con sus maletas.

estábamos sacando las maletas, Eli saco una maleta que casi no podía sujetar.

Eli:Sera mejor que llame a Kord, pesa mucho-cuando dejo la maleta la cogí yo como si no tuviera nada dentro.

Ioanna:Enserio Eli enserio, vale que tengo poderes pero esto es absurdo.

Continuara...

**Bale ya se que es muy corto pero son las 3:15 de la mañana y tengo sueño, este va a ser un fic largo, los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos y perdón por no actualizar los otros fics es que he estado ocupada haciendo nada XD bale es que no se me ocurría nada y como diría Heven me daba mucha pereza, no se si os parecere una quejica pero, en mi cuarto acen 32 grados y el calor me esta matando. En fin.**

**KISSES**


End file.
